Inesperada seducción
by lovebyinspired
Summary: Edward y Bella se odian sin motivo alguno, pero un día Alice se aburre de esto y los en cierra en el baño ¿ que pasa alli a dentro? ¿llegaran a un acuerdo? LEMMOS XD /HUMANOSTODOS/ EXB/ es mi primer one-shot


Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer y la historia es mi :)

espero que disfruten leyendo este One-Shot tanto como yo lo hice escribiendolo XD

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en el instituto como siempre en la hora del almuerzo, junto con Alice nos fuimos a nuestra mesa habitual donde almorzábamos junto con Ben y Angela quienes eran novios al igual que Rosalie y Emmett, Emmett era el hermano mayor de Alice, y Edward que era el melliso de mi mejor amiga.<br>A diferencia de Emmett, Edward se sentaba en otra mesa muy lejos de la nuestra junto con Jasper, el hermano menor de Rosalie, yo no entendía porque ellos se sentaban lejos de nosotros si Edward era hermano de Alice y Jasper se llevaba demasiado bien, Alice decía ellos tenían una química sexual, yo la entendía aunque no lo experimentaba ya que nunca e tenido química sexual con alguien, por lo cual solo me limitaba a escuchaba cuando me hablaba de lo guapo y atentó que era Jasper con ella.

Mi hipótesis sobre edward era la siguiente el siendo la estrella del equipo de Béisbol, con toda la popularidad que tenia seguramente no necesitaba que juntandose con una inadaptada social - osea yo - arruinar todo lo que tenia gracias a mi, Edward era tan egocéntrico que creia que ninguna de las chicas del instituto serian suficiente para el, por esa razon no salia con niguna chica, aunque las invitaciones y insinuaciones hacia el no le faltaban yo diria que le sobraban yo creo que en el dia unas cinco chicas le daban sus teléfonos para que el las llamara pero el cortes mente los tomaba y despues los bota, ¿como se eso? simple un día en casa de Alice fui a la cocina a botar un botella de agua pero cuando abrí el bote de basura me encontré con los miles de papelillos que las chicas le entragaban a Edward por todo eso y mas mi conclusión sobre Edward Anthony Cullen era que el era un chico egocéntrico y engreído que creia que nadie era lo suficiente para el, en ese momento Alice interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Bella tengo una idea genial - dijo con una gran sonrisa - después del instituto vamos a mi casa a ver películas.

-Esta bien Alice, pero promete que no jugaras a barbie Bella conmigo - dije un poco asustada.

- lo prometo quería amiga, pero yo elijo las películas - dijo demasiado feliz para mi gusto.

en ese momento tocaron el timbre para volver a clases, yo me fui a mi clases de biología y alice a su clases de geometría, terminaron las clases y me fui al estacionamiento a esperar a alice como siempre, ella llego y nos subimos a su Porshe y nos fuimos directo a su casa.

Al llegar me fije que el volvo de edward ya estaba allí seguramente ya debe esta dentro junto con emmett, con Alice bajamos y entramos a la casa allí me encontré con esme, que nos saludo rápido y salió ya que tenia una reunión o algo así, con alice nos fuimos a la cocina para tomar jugo.

-Bella - me llamo

-¿Que sucede Alice? - dije curiosa había esto callada todo el viaje aquí.

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir? - dijo demasiado alegre para mi gusto.

-Pero Maña... - me interrumpió antes que pudiera terminar.

- Bella te compre ropa ayer así que no tienes que ir a buscar nada y mañana nos vamos juntas al instituto, ¿por favor? - hizo su estúpida cara de perro degollado.

-esta bien Alice deja avisarle a charlie - dije tomando mi celular del bolsillo, mientras ella servia el jugo y yo iba al patio a hablar.

-Hola, papa Alice me invito a dormir ¿puedo quedarme? - dije sin mucho animo sabia que alice planeaba algo que no me iba a gustar.

-Claro Bella entonces nos vemos mañana hija - dijo charlie desde teléfono.

-Adíos pa - dije colgando y entrando de nuevo a la casa.

Alice tenia dos vasos con jugo me paso el mío pero no se como paso que el jugo termino encima de mi playera dejándome empapada de jugo de naranja.

-Ay Bella lo siento mucho, ve al baño mientras yo iré a buscarte una playera arriba - dijo alice empujándome al baño - sácatela para lavarla - dijo estirando su mano.

-¿Alice no nadie mas abajo?- pregunte

- no solo tu y yo Bella, ya dame - dijo, me la saque y se la pase y ella me empujo dentro del baño y cerrando al puerta.

cuando entre media desnuda al baño me percate de que Edward estaba sin polera sentado en el WC, su pelo despeinado sus ojos mas verdes de lo normal me miraba confundido, y se puso de pie frente a mi, yo solo podía ver su perfecto abdomen bien marcado con unas pequeñas gotas recorriendo lo, era tan exitante verlo de esa manera solo de verlo me sentí mojada, Bella el es un engreído como tienes pensamientos sexuales con el. en ese momento salí de mis pensamientos ya que sentía unos ojos recorriendo mi cuerpo y me percate que yo estaba con sostén y reaccione a taparme con las manos.

-Bella sinceramente crees que con tus diminutas manos cubrirás tu cuerpo - se mofo.

-lo ssiii-sientoooo - dije dándome vuelta para abrir la puerta, pero estaba con llave - ¡ALICEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS - dije furiosa.

-BELLA ESTO ES POR SU BIEN TIENEN QUE ACEPTAR QUE SE ATRAEN UNO AL OTRO, ASI QUE NO SALDRAN DE AHI HASTA QUE FOLLEN O HASTA QUE POR LO MENOS SE LLEVEN BIEN ME OYERON, Y EDWARD OLVIDATE DE ESCAPAR POR LA VENTANA POR QUE TAMBIEN ESTA CON LLAVE - nos grito alice desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Lo que me faltaba quedarme encerrado con The girl red face - dijo en tono irritado.

-mister popularidad si tu crees que es muy grata la compañía de alguien como tu, te equivocas - dije casi gritando.

- ¿Así? entonces por que mierda se te caía la baba cuando me viste así - dijo como siempre con EGO QUE NO LE DEJA PENSAR CON CLARIDAD

- Creo que el encierro y tu ego te hicieron daños en el cerebro niñito - dije con irritación, el me miro y se empezo acercar hasta dejarme acorralada entre su pecho y la pared.

-¿eso crees? - dijo en un susurro, estabamos demasiado cerca el me miraba directo a los ojos y yo me perdí en sus lagos verdes - estoy seguro de que en el fondo te mueres por que te toque y recorra tu cuerpo con mis caricias - dijo mordiéndose su labio inferior y en el tono mas seductor que había escuchado en toda miserable vida, juro que este imbécil me esta provocando.

lo mire con mi mirada desafiante y me empecé acercar cuidadosamente a el - Oh si Eddy quiero sentir tu caliente cuerpo sobre el mío - dije con mi tono seductor pasando mis dedos por su pecho, sentí como el se estremecía - y a ti devorándome por completa una y otra vez - dije mordiéndome mi labio inferior - claro que te diría eso si fuera una de tu ejercito de tontas, pero a mi fortuna soy Bella - dije empujando levemente poniendo mis mano otra ves en su pecho, para poder alejarme de el, al parecer el quedo totalmente en shock ya que se quedo ahí pardo por unos 10 minutos.

me senté en el WC esperando que alice tomara cordura pero nada paso media hora y nada Edward estaba apollado contra la pared con la mirada fija en la ducha, porque razón no tengo idea.

-ALICE AL MENOS ME PODRIAS PASAR MI IPOD POR FAVOR - grite suplicante pero nadie respondió.

resignada a apolillarme del aburrimiento me puse a cantar en mi mente, aunque suene totalmente raro era la única opción, pero en ese momento se abrió un poco la puerta y tiraron mi ipod y cerraron nuevamente la puerta, corrí a recógelo y lo prendí y empezo a sonar Smooth Criminal. ( lo que pasa ahora es muy parecido a esto - http :/ www .youtube .com/ watch?v=rBfEcO3JYgM&feature=related - solo unan los espacios es lo mismo pero en el baño xD)

-Uh, as he came into the window, it was the sound of a crescendo - empecé a cantar - He came into her apartment he left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh - cuando iba a seguir edward se paro frente a mi y empezó a cantar.

-She ran underneath the table, he could see she was unable so - canto mirándome directamente a los ojos - she ran into the bedroom she was struck down, It was her doom - en ese momento me pare y para enfrentarlo - Annie are you OK? - siguio el.

-So, Annie are you OK? - cante yo, mirándolo y acercándome a el mientras el retrocedía.

-Are you OK, Annie? - dijo el acariciando mi hombro.

- Annie are you OK - seguí yo poniéndome detrás de el.

-So, Annie are you OK? - siguió el dando vuelta para mirarme de nuevo.

quedamos frente a frente y seguimos ambos - Annie are you OK? Would you tell us that you're OK There's a sign in the window - seguimos con el juego de que alguien retrocedía y el otro se acercaba - That he struck you a crescendo Annie, He came into your apartment He left the bloodstains on the carpet And then you ran into the bedroom You were struck down it was your doom - quedamos frente a frente sosteniendo la miradas solo a unos centímetro del rostro del otro.

-Eres una arrogante - dije irritada.

-Tu una pastosa - se bufo el.

-Egocéntrico - dije con un sonrisa irónica.

-pero eso te encanta - dijo el tomando mi cintura y acercándome a su cuerpo - Isabella - dijo chocando sus labios contra los míos sentí una electricidad exitante, en ese momento el metió su lengua en mi boca se sentía tan bien, le seguí el juego poniendo mi manos en su cuello para traerlo mas a mi se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca, lamentablemente se me estaba acabando el aire así que me separe de el pero antes mordisqueé delicadamente su labio inferior.

- sabia que algún dia terminarías asi red face - se rio, todavia sujetándome por la cintura, comezando a deborar mi cuello, tire mi cabeza para atras para que tuviera un mejor acceso, en un rápido movimiento Edward me fue empujando hacia atras hasta apoyarme contra la pared y empezó a recorrer con sus manos mi cuerpo, senti salir un gemido de mi garganta, me miro y me levanto un poco, puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, teniendo así un perfecto acceso a su boca, el paso su lengua por mi labio inferior para despues introduzco su lengua ardientemente en mi boca, en ese momento senti al pequeño Eddy desperdar, nose en que momento termine encima del lavadero, con edward lamiendo mi cuello, en ese momento edward desabrocho mi sosten, me miro interrogante, yo lo tome y me lo quite queda semi desnuda delante de el, el me miraba con un deseo incondicional y empezó a darme besos en mis senos. miestras yo recorria con mis manos su pecho casi como un acto involuntario, edward subio para besarme en los labios pero esta ves fue mas salvaje que la ves anterior fue con desesperación, quien iba a pensar que yo presisamente iba estar apunto de tener sexo con edward cullen, el desabrocho mi pantalon y me lo quito rapidamente dejandome solo con mis bragas, me dejo apoyada en el labadero mientras se sacaba los de el, quedando en boxers el de nuevo empezo a deborar mi cuello y mis senos mientras yo empeze a cariciar al peqeño Eddy metiendo la mano bajo su boxers, el no podia dejar de gemir, mejor dicho ninguno de los dos ambos gemiamos, me miro a los ojos miestras ponia su mano sobre mi braga como preguntado si podia seguir, yo solo pude asentir y acercándolo a mi poniendo mis brazos en su cuello mordiéndole el obulo de la oreja, el saco mis brajas completamente y se saco los boxers, me beso de nuevo en la boca, y empezo a introduccirse en mi, suave mente, yo solo podía susurra en su oido - vamos amor, tu puedes - a lo cual el reía torcidamente, y empezo a follarme mas fuerte asiendome llegar al cielo, ambos llegamos al orgamos al mismo tiempo, el sofocaba nuestros orgasmos introducciendo su lengua en mi boca, cuando termino de dejarme en el cielo, me beso de nuevo el cuello y susurro - No sabes cuanto espere este momento - con su respiración entre cortada por la aquitacion, Edward cogió mas de la cintura con más fuerza, cerrando sus brazos en mi torno y me dijo - ahora no te podras escaparte de mi.

-Quien dijo que lo haría - dije besándolo en los labios apasionadamente, en ese momento sentimos como se abría la puerta.

- Así tenia que ser, te dije Jasper que funcionaria el plan amor - sentimos al voz chillona de alice.

-FUERAAAAAAAA- gritamos a coro con Edward y seguimos así toda la tarde.

cuando salimos alice nos paso nuestra ropa para que nos vistiéramos, edward me confesó que siempre estuvo soñando con este delicioso momento, y me pidió que fuese su novia, esa noche lo volvimos hacer hasta que, nos cansamos.

-Te amo Bella - dijo el besando mi frente.

-Y yo a ti - dije abrazándome mas a el.

y así pasamos la noche durmiendo abrazados y después de todo, le agradecimos a Alice que allá hecho lo del baño y ahora con Edward somos inseparables y pervertidos ...

fin

* * *

><p>chicas es mi primer one-shot y estoy muy feliz del resultado, muchos saludos a todas y espero que me digan que opinan del el, si?, BESOTEEEEES PARA TODAS Y LEAN MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS subí capitulo en " mi inspiración esta en ti"<p> 


End file.
